Donante Anónimo
by Maze2531
Summary: ¿Cuántas tragedias puede soportar un hombre en su vida? Edward creía que una era más que suficiente, pero la vida tenía preparada otra prueba para él. Olderward


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, y algunos son de mi añadidura, la historia es de mi autoría, aunque más que historia es una reflexión y es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

**Summary: **¿Cuántas tragedias puede soportar un hombre en su vida? Edward creía que una era más que suficiente, pero la vida tenía preparada otra prueba para él.

Corregido por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups /elite . fanfiction)

* * *

**Donante Anónimo**

"_**Cada uno somos una hoja de un gran libro, el libro de la vida, donde todos los días escribimos nuestra historia. Llega un día que le ponemos punto final, pero... podemos ponerle una coma y seguir contando la historia de otros, o poner una coma y seguir contando nuestra historia y la de otro". ~ Donar es Amar.**_

"_**No podemos vivir sólo para nosotros mismos. Mil fibras nos conectan con nuestros semejantes." ~ Herman Melville. **_

En nuestra vida nos encontramos con innumerables caminos y decisiones que debemos afrontar, algunas fáciles otras no tanto, sin embargo, debemos hacerles frente. Hay personas valientes que toman los problemas, los confrontan aun sabiendo que terminarán sufriendo y siguen con su vida tomando lo mejor de la experiencia vivida pese a que sea una tragedia, Isabella Swan es una de ellas. Luego hay personas cobardes, que prefieren huir de las dificultades, no dar la cara, no solucionar, pero si éstas no se confrontan nunca desaparecerán. Las personas más maduras y con mayores vivencias deberían ser las más sabias y hacer las cosas como se deben, pero nos damos cuenta que no siempre es el caso, muchas veces son ellas quienes terminan dañando y perjudicando en el proceso a las personas que más les quieren tanto como a sí mismos.

Edward Cullen ha sido toda su vida un luchador, un hombre fuerte y decidido que agarraba al toro por los cuernos, no obstante, en el momento en que debería tener fuerza y ser valiente, perdió todo su aplomo y fue incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que su vida le deparaba, el dolor lo dominó y terminó siendo un cobarde.

¿Podrá cambiar su futuro y no volver a perder lo que más ama?

.

.

.

Era un día muy especial para la familia Swan, la pequeña de papá acababa de recibirse en Magisterio en Educación Infantil y había vuelto a vivir al pueblo, amaba los niños y quería seguir los pasos de su madre y dedicarse a preparar para el futuro a esos pequeños, por esa razón se celebraba una gran cena en la casa donde residía ahora su padre. Habían asistido las personas más importantes en su vida, su padre Charlie, su hermano Jacob con su muy embarazada esposa Ness, y la actual pareja de su Padre, Sue. Desafortunadamente su madre había fallecido hacía ya seis años, de una enfermedad renal terminal, pero eso no hacía que este día fuera menos especial, ella siempre estaría en su corazón. Además acababa de asociarse con su mejor amiga Jane para establecer una guardería en Forks, que abriría sus puertas en una semana.

No podía creer que a sus veintiún años ya tuviese su porvenir organizado, era feliz, lo único que podía empañar su vida en ese momento era el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, pero hacía tiempo lo había digerido y aceptó que no fue su culpa, ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en el desenlace de esa tragedia, salió adelante, no sin trabajo; aun así consiguió asimilar lo sucedido y continuar su vida, además, a Renée no le hubiese gustado que su hija no fuese feliz y viviera intensamente cada minuto de su vida, en lo bueno y lo malo.

Lo pasó estupendamente al ver como todo en su familia tomaba el rumbo debido para tener estabilidad y ser felices, se alegraba inmensamente que su padre hubiese decidido rehacer su vida. La verdad es que cuando llegó el momento de ir a la universidad, coincidió con la decisión de su hermano mayor de casarse, sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, ellos eran novios desde que estaban en la escuela primaria y su hermano vio a Nessie por primera vez, no era algo que la tomara por sorpresa, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, lo que no esperaba es que fuese justo cuando ella se marchaba y tendría que dejar a Charlie solo. Pero al final todo salió bien y su padre conoció a Sue, una viuda que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, un poco a la deriva al perder al amor de su vida, así que unieron sus soledades dando como resultado el renacer de la chispa del amor y la pasión que creían perdida, junto con año y medio de excelente relación.

Decidió caminar por el parque de regreso a casa, la noche estaba buena y no refrescaba demasiado con un cielo despejado que permitía ver el firmamento, era una de las ventajas de vivir en Forks, se podía disfrutar de la naturaleza sin tener que andar mucho. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no tomó conciencia del hombre sentado en una banca del parque hasta que éste habló, su voz era suave, pero tenía una inflexión grave que la hacía parecer fuerte.

—Buenas noches, señorita. —Pegó un respingo junto con un grito ahogado, no se lo esperaba, él comprendió lo sucedido y esperó a que ella recobrara la compostura mientras la observaba fijamente.

—Buenas noches. —Lo miró, y al instante supo de quién se trataba, era el vagabundo que llegó hace un par de semanas al pueblo. No era extraño que lo supiese, ya que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks se sabía todo lo que ocurría, y por supuesto nunca había habido un vagabundo, un borracho del pueblo sí, el viejo James, pero nada más que eso; y claro, también lo sabía de primera mano bajo advertencia, ya que siendo su padre el jefe de policía de Forks y su hermano un agente, claramente estaba informada de cualquier posible peligro.

—Perdone que la moleste, pero tengo hambre y no tengo con qué comprar algo de comer, lo último que tenía lo gasté hace tres días, ¿podría ayudarme? —Bella miró angustiada a ese pobre hombre que estaba pasando hambre, pero sabía que nadie le daría nada, no querían vagabundos en las calles, y mucho menos le darían un trabajo por sus prejuicios. Y por supuesto no había un refugio ya que no tenía razón de ser si no tendría demanda.

—¿Ha ido ya a la iglesia?

—Sí, pero no hay nadie. —Bella lo pensó, cierto, tenían un reverendo para cuatro pueblos y no residía ahí.

—Es verdad, el reverendo Weber no vive aquí. —Lo meditó un momento, quería ayudarle pero no estaba dispuesta a darle dinero, no sabía en qué lo utilizaría y no pensaba subvencionar un vicio—. Acompáñeme, le ayudaré.

No se lo podía creer, esa chica lo iba a ayudar, le daría algo de comer, posiblemente era la única persona buena del lugar, ya que en esas dos semanas se había topado con muchas malas caras y nadie quería tenderle una mano, y se sentía cansado para seguir caminando. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó, cogió su macuto y la siguió un par de pasos detrás de ella hasta que llegaron a una casa pequeña pintada de amarillo en el centro del pueblo. En cuanto llegaron, se quedó de pie a un lado de la puerta esperando que ella entrara y le trajera lo que deseaba darle, pero después de unos minutos la chica sacó su cabeza y le preguntó:

—¿Qué hace ahí?

Frunció el ceño en confusión, ¿es que acaso no era obvio?

—¿Esperando lo que me va dar? —Lo dijo más en tono de pregunta que de afirmación. Ella sonrió y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, aun sin saber el porqué de la sonrisa, pero la chica parecía un ángel con su piel extremadamente blanca y ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran marrones, tan luminosos y expresivos, su largo cabello castaño, su rostro era precioso, realmente era una niña hermosa y su sonrisa contagiosa. Se preguntó por qué se fijó en esos detalles ya que nunca lo hacía, y no recordaba la última vez que sonrió, pero lo achacó a su bondad, por eso la reciprocidad de su sonrisa.

—Ahh, ok pero... pero yo pensé que entraría y lo tomaría dentro, es más, insisto en que pase, no tengo nada preparado y no quiero que espere aquí fuera mientras hago algo. —Le iba a decir que no se molestara, que podría tomar cualquier cosa, pero la verdad es que su estómago se removió solo de pensar en comer algo caliente, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que comió algo caliente, así que asintió con la cabeza y la siguió al interior de la casa—. Tome asiento mientras le preparo una sopa de tomate y un emparedado. —Su estómago rugió en aprobación cosa que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Bella—. Veo que está de acuerdo —dijo y se retiró hacia la cocina, al menos eso supuso, ya que desde donde estaba no la veía. En el momento en que volvió de la cocina a preguntarle qué le gustaría de beber, lo encontró de pie en el mismo lugar en que lo dejó—. ¿Qué sucede, por qué no toma asiento?

Tenía vergüenza de admitirlo, pero desde que llegó a ese pueblo no había recibido un baño en condiciones, estaba sucio y olía mal. No deseaba ensuciar nada de la casa de la chica que estaba siendo tan amable con él y lo estaba tratando como un ser humano, pero debía contestar, así que lo hizo con la verdad.

—Lo siento, pero llevo sin asearme desde hace un par de semanas y no quiero manchar nada.

Ella lo entendió enseguida, pero no quería dejarlo comiendo de pie. Sabía que no debería haberle dejado entrar a su casa pero parecía una buena persona y educado, así que dedujo que no le haría daño y con lo que acababa de decirle confirmaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto ayudando a esta persona, no es que se creyera una salvadora o una heroína, solo que algo la impulsaba a ayudarle. Lo pensó un par de minutos hasta que dio con la solución.

—¿Quiere asearse?

—Sí, pero no tengo ropa limpia aquí, sería lo mismo. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa linda sonrisa que le daba paz.

—Bueno, eso tiene solución, se puede dar una ducha mientras yo termino la cena, y por las ropas no se preocupe, tengo ropa de mi hermano y de mi padre arriba, son cosas que dejaron antes de irse a sus nuevos hogares, no son nuevas pero hay algunas que todavía están en buen estado, ¿lo desea? —Él asintió, la chica se le acercó y lo hizo seguirla escaleras arriba hasta un cuarto de baño, se detuvo un momento y lo observó detenidamente—. Definitivamente Jacob, si se pone un pantalón de papá le quedará en las pantorrillas. —Se rio alto de la imagen mental—. Espere un momento, voy por ello. —Desapareció en una habitación y unos minutos después apareció con ropa pulcramente doblada, hasta calcetines y calzoncillos—. ¿Cuánto tiene de pie?

—Cuarenta y cuatro —susurró.

—Bien, estos te quedarán un poco grandes, son del cuarenta y cinco, son de Charlie, los de Jake son de un cuarenta y dos, ¿desea afeitarse?

—Por favor, eso me encantaría. —Tenía la barba desde hace casi un año pero ya le estaba molestando. La joven entró en el servicio y le indicó dónde estaba todo lo que podría necesitar: jabones, champú, espuma de afeitar, maquinillas, un cepillo de dientes nuevo, crema de dientes, desodorante, bastoncillos, tijeras y corta uñas por si quería cortarse el pelo y las uñas, la miraba como si estuviera viendo una aparición, no era posible que haya alguien tan bueno, puro y amable por el mundo, así que no pudo evitar preguntarle—: ¿Por qué? —Ella no entendió la pregunta y se le quedó mirando, esperando que continuara—: ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? ¿Por qué hace esto por un desconocido? ¿No tiene miedo de que lo que pueda hacerle?

—La verdad es que me lo planteé en algún momento, pero me pareció una buena persona, así que no, no tengo miedo y si decide hacerme algo recaerá en su conciencia y viviré o moriré con ello, sabiendo que he hecho una buena acción, creo que eso también contesta el porqué. —Le tendió una bolsa de basura y respiró hondo para continuar—: Cuando termine eche su ropa aquí, le ofrecería lavarla pero está en muy malas condiciones, así que la tiraré, espero que no le moleste. Se puede quedar con la que le di y si se pasa mañana le daré más, escogeré lo que le sirva así no sentirá mucho la pérdida. Lo espero abajo cuando termine. —Sin más salió del cuarto de baño, dejándolo ahí de pie, agradeciendo haberla encontrado.

Isabella terminaba de poner la mesa cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina, se quedó asombrada de ver lo que ocultaba todo ese pelo, suciedad y andrajos, frente a ella estaba un hombre hermoso, era un poco mayor, supuso que en medio de sus treinta, su piel era blanca, no tanto como la suya, pero sí más blanca de lo que suponía y eso que estaba un poco quemado por el sol. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta la barbilla, pero le quedaba bien, tal vez un poco más corto se le vería mejor, era de un tono castaño cobrizo muy bonito y sus ojos eran de un verde muy intenso. Sus facciones estaban muy definidas ya que estaba muy delgado, pero su mandíbula marcada lo hacía ver muy masculino y era muy alto. En definitiva, si alguien de Forks lo veía nunca creería que era el mismo vagabundo de hacía escasamente una hora. Era un hombre demasiado guapo, seguro que con esa cara y altura podría ser fácilmente modelo, la ropa le quedaba bien, tal vez un poco ancha ya que Jake era más fuerte, en cambio este hombre estaba muy delgado, se notaba que pasaba hambre, su pecho se estrujó al darse cuenta de eso.

Cuando entró a la cocina y vio a la chica colocando la mesa, no sabía cómo darle las gracias por devolverle un poco de su humanidad perdida, esa humanidad que él mismo había decidido desechar y convertirse en un ente sin sentimientos, pero conseguir ese cometido era difícil y tuvo que perder mucho por el camino, y aún no lograba dejar de sentir dolor por lo que perdió en el pasado y lo llevó a esa vida a la deriva.

—Pase, ya está todo listo. —Al sentir el olor de la comida recién hecha su cuerpo se estremeció, sabía que tenía hambre pero ahora mismo se sentía desfallecer. Entró y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, la miró extrañado porque solo había puesto un servicio, así que alzó una ceja en su dirección. _"Ooh, se ve muy sexy"_, pensó Bella. Pero comprendió lo que quería saber y explicó de inmediato—: Ahh, ya he cenado en casa de papá, teníamos una cena familiar. —Diciendo eso puso frente a él un vaso de leche, un plato de sopa de tomate caliente, junto con pan y unos filetes de asado que le había empacado Sue para que los comiera al día siguiente, pensaba prepararle un emparedado, pero la carne asada de Sue estaba tan buena que quiso que él probara algo verdaderamente bueno, también puso un trozo de su tarta favorita de queso con arándanos casera, en el fondo quería hacerle partícipe de su celebración.

—Está delicioso, ummm, es algo sublime, muchas gracias...

—Bella, bueno Isabella, Isabella Swan, pero nadie me llama así, todos me dicen Bella y yo lo prefiero.

—Gracias, señorita Isabella. —Prefería Bella, pero le gustó el modo en que dijo su nombre, por eso no lo corrigió.

—¿Usted cómo se llama?

—Primero no me llame de usted, eso no es necesario. —Ella volvió a sonreír, oh vaya, cómo le justaba esa sonrisa—. Y mi nombre es Edward... —Lo pensó un segundo, ya que siempre había sido rápido reaccionando, así que añadió—: Masen, Edward Masen.

—Bueno, Edward, si quieres que te tutee tendrás que hacer lo mismo y dejar eso de señorita, soy Bella y punto, además soy muy joven para andar con esos formalismos.

Edward la miró fijamente, sí, ya se había dado cuenta que era joven y cuando sonreía se veía aún más joven, como una chiquilla.

—¿Te puedo preguntar qué edad tienes, Isabella?

—Solo si tú también me lo dices. —Lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, él no quería hablar de sí mismo, pero era algo justo, por lo que asintió—. Tengo veintiún años, te toca.

—Treinta y seis.

—Eres muy joven aún, Edward Masen, me pregunto cómo un hombre como tú, tan joven, guapo, educado y por lo que parece inteligente, vive en la calle. —Edward se envaró, no esperaba que ella dijera eso y no sabía cómo contestarle, así que se puso de pie rápidamente, recogiendo los platos para acercarlos al lavadero y salir de esa casa inmediatamente. Bella se percató del error y rectificó—: Lo siento, Edward, perdóname por favor, soy una entrometida, no es mi problema, es tu vida. De verdad lo siento, te prometo no volver a decirte nada.

—No te preocupes, Isabella, además es tarde y seguro que mañana trabajas o estudias, es hora de que me vaya. —La chica asintió comprendiendo que no había marcha atrás, ya eran las diez de la noche, Edward debería buscar un sitio donde dormir, ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón al saber que tendría que dormir a la intemperie. Quería decirle que se quedara, pero sabía que no iba a aceptar, por lo que lo dejó pasar—. La cena estuvo deliciosa, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Isabella. —Y era verdad, se lo agradecía muchísimo, había comido de todo y repetido en dos ocasiones de cada plato, se sentía saciado.

—Está bien, te acompaño y no olvides de pasarte mañana por esa ropa que te prometí y algo más de comida. —Esa niña era un sol, él a la edad de ella nunca se le ocurrió hacer algo como lo que hizo ella. Pero cuando Bella abrió la puerta una terrible tempestad empezó, rayos y truenos en unos segundos empezaron a caer junto con una tromba de agua increíble, y Bella sonrió para sus adentros, justo la excusa que necesitaba, así que no perdió oportunidad—. Oh vaya, Edward, no te puedes ir así, te vas a empapar y seguro que no tienes donde ir, ¿por qué no te quedas y pasas la noche aquí?

—Gracias, pero no debería. Sin embargo si me permites quedarme hasta que escampe te lo agradecería. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa sincera.

—Por supuesto, aunque pienso que debes quedarte porque aunque escampe todo estará mojado y no tendrás donde dormir, aquí estarás seco y caliente, pero como veo que no vas a cambiar de parecer, te puedes quedar hasta que pase la tormenta, podrías enfermar y sería un desperdicio que te mojaras la ropa limpia.

—Gracias.

Pasaron el rato hablando, Bella le contó todo lo que pudo sobre ella evitando hablar de su madre, porque Edward no estaba por la labor de hablar de sí mismo, sin embargo la escuchó con atención, y su pecho se calentó al estar teniendo una conversación de nuevo con otra persona, hacía más de dos años que no tenía una charla de ese tipo con otra persona. Cuando Bella bostezó, miró el reloj y vio que era la una de la madrugada, la joven siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin darse cuenta, se puso de pie y le hablo:

—Edward, creo que deberías quedarte, la tormenta no va a pasar y es tarde, te prepararé la habitación de invitados.

—Está bien. —Ella habló con tanta vehemencia que no podía negarse, aunque había dormido bajo la lluvia y la nieve en muchas ocasiones.

La mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos no se podía creer lo descansado y relajado que se sentía, se levantó, fue al baño y ahí encontró otra muda de ropa limpia para que se cambiara, por lo que se dirigió a la ducha. Más tarde bajó para encontrarse a una cantarina Isabella preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Edward, veo que has encontrado la ropa, ya está listo el desayuno y aún no para de llover, eso es lo malo que tiene estar en uno de los estados más lluvioso del país.

Sirvió el desayuno y se sentaron a comer en silencio, pero Isabella no pudo aguantar más, tenía que soltar lo que llevaba pensando desde anoche, lo había pensado muy detenidamente, tenía que decirlo.

—Edward —lo llamó, entre ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir.

—¿Sí? —contestó él dudoso.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, ¿qué... —dudó— qué has decidido hacer con tu vida? ¿Te piensas quedar en Forks?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Edward enarcó una ceja esperando que continuara, la verdad no sabía qué tipo de propuesta podía hacerle esa niña.

—Dime.

—Te propongo que te quedes aquí, esta casa es mía, era de la abuela, aquí viví con mi familia, pero papá le regaló una a mi hermano por su matrimonio, y él se fue vivir a la casa de su pareja, ya que no podía convivir con otra mujer en el mismo lugar que lo hizo con mi madre. Pensaba venderla y comprarme un apartamento o lo que quisiera, pero yo prefiero quedarme a vivir aquí donde crecí y fui feliz, así que no habrá problema. —Lo soltó todo sin respirar, no quería echarse atrás, por lo que continuó antes de que Edward le cortara lo que quería decir—: Mira, he hablado con un amigo de mi padre para que te dé trabajo, le he comentado que eras un amigo y sé que él necesita ayuda por lo que te mencioné, pero antes necesito saber algo. —Respiró hondo y siguió—: ¿Eres alcohólico o tienes alguna adicción? ¿Te gusta beber? ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad física o psicológica?

Se la quedó mirando largo rato, no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse y aceptar su oferta o salir de ahí, pero la verdad estaba harto de la vida que llevaba, y el dolor no desaparecía, no lograba olvidar su pasado, además ¿por qué no?, en ese lugar no lo conocían y estaba lo bastante lejos de su hogar, así que nadie lo reconocería, la decisión estaba tomada, se quedaría. A parte que desde que la conoció el dolor no era tan profundo.

—No, Isabella, no tengo ninguna adicción, no soy drogadicto, ni alcohólico y no tengo ninguna enfermedad, he bebido ocasionalmente vino o cerveza, pero no como un vicio.

La sonrisa de Bella fue tan grande que podía jurar que después le dolería la boca de lo mucho que la estiró.

—Bien, porque es en el bar de Sam, necesita ayuda medio tiempo por la noche en la barra, mientras él se ocupa de la cocina; su mujer Emily acaba de dar a luz y no puede ocuparse. Te puedes quedar en la habitación en que dormiste anoche, comenzarás el viernes que es cuando más trabajo hay en el bar, compartiremos los gastos y podrás ayudarme con las tareas en casa y si tengo alguna avería en la guardería. —Estaba pletórica y desvariaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él no le había dicho si pensaba quedarse—. ¿Vas a quedarte, verdad?

—Sí, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me estás dando. Gracias, Isabella.

.

.

.

Pasó una semana y la convivencia era realmente buena. Edward era un hombre organizado, limpio y atento, nadie que le viera pensaría que era el mismo hombre que dormía en el bosque hacía una semana.

Era el primer día de trabajo de Edward y estaba despierta esperando que volviera, quería saber cómo le había ido en su primer día, quería que fuese feliz, así no se iría, no sabía de dónde venían esos pensamientos, pero definitivamente lo quería ahí con ella. Se quedó dormida esperando, no se dio cuenta a qué hora llegó, pero tuvo que ser tarde, porque la última vez que recuerda haber mirado el reloj eran las doce de la noche y aún no llegaba. De repente sintió miedo de que tal vez decidiera no volver, así que se levantó rápidamente y fue la habitación de Edward, pero no había nadie, la cama estaba hecha y todo organizado, el hueco en su estómago se hizo más grande. Bajó las escaleras corriendo para ver si estaba abajo, escuchó un ruido en la cocina así que se dirigió hacia allí, ahí estaba, recién duchado y preparando el desayuno. Suspiró de alivio, se saludaron y desayunaron en silencio como era su rutina. Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa no sabía quién podía ser.

Se levantó a abrir para llevarse una sorpresa, en el marco de la puerta estaban de pie su padre y su hermano, ambos vistiendo su uniforme, con la mirada furiosa.

—Hola, papi, Jake.

—Isabella. —Oh, oh, estaba en problemas, solo la llamaba de ese modo cuando estaba enfadado, se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar—. ¿Es verdad que estás viviendo con un hombre? —¡Mierda!, ya se enteró, joder solo empezó a trabajar anoche y esa mañana ya los tenía ahí frente a ella.

—Sí, es un amigo.

—¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? —preguntó Jacob un poco enfadado.

—La verdad no lo pensé. —Justo en ese momento Edward hizo acto de presencia en la sala y se los quedó mirando. _¡Joder, joder, joder!,_ pensaron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo. Bella hubiese querido haber hablado con ellos y explicarles todo antes de presentárselos, Edward por su parte pensaba en cómo se fue a meter en la boca del lobo, había estado escuchando la conversación de Isabella con su padre y hermano, por lo que salió a echarle un cable, lo que no sabía es que sus familiares eran la ley del pueblo, que solo con meter su nombre en un ordenador aparecería todo su historial—. Oh, Edward, ven. Mira, te presento a mi padre Charlie y mi hermano Jacob.

Edward se recobró igual de rápido que ella y se acercó a presentarse, pero Jacob se lo quedó mirando detenidamente.

—Tu cara me suena, no eres de la zona, conozco a todos los del pueblo, pero puedo jurar que te he visto antes. —Bella gimió por dentro, Jake era muy buen fisonomista, si lo vio antes seguro que sabría quién era, esperaba que su cambio fuera tan grande como a ella le parecía y no lo reconociera, ese comentario también llamó la atención de Charlie que fijó su mirada en él unos segundos y su cerebro hizo clic. Bella vio el momento exacto en que su padre reconoció a Edward, qué tonta era en pensar que podía ocultarle algo a dos policías muy buenos en su trabajo.

—Tú eres el vagabundo que dormía en el bosque. —Jake miró de su padre a Edward una y otra vez por unos segundos, hasta que también lo reconoció—. ¿¡En qué coño estás pensando, Isabella!? ¡Meter un desconocido, un vagabundo a mi casa!, ¿sabes lo que podría haberte hecho, niña? ¿Estás loca?, ¡por favor no sabes nada de él!

—Papá, tranquilo, Edward es una buena persona, solo necesitaba que alguien le echara una mano.

—¡Pero si es un hombre hecho y derecho, no un chiquillo que perdió su camino! —le gritó a su hija, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba con esa afirmación, porque sí había perdido el camino, luego se dirigió a Edward—: Lo siento pero se tiene que ir de mi casa y espero no volver a verlo por aquí, ni cerca de mi hija. No puedo echarlo del pueblo porque esto es un país libre pero le puedo asegurar que tendré un ojo en usted y no podrá estar tranquilo en mi territorio —habló con la voz fuerte que se esperaba de la autoridad, Jacob solo asentía a todo lo que decía su padre, dándole a entender que también se las vería con él.

—¡Charlie! —gritó Isabella—. ¡Parece que se te olvida que esta es mi casa, no la tuya, y Edward es mi invitado por lo que se quedará el tiempo que desee! —Tomó una respiración profunda y habló con voz más calmada, pero no por eso menos rotunda—: Espero que no le causes problemas en su trabajo, está tratando de volver a tomar las riendas de su vida, ¿qué sucedió con eso de ayudar al prójimo que tú y mamá siempre nos inculcaron?, pues eso es lo que hago, además ya soy mayorcita para saber qué hago con mi vida. Ahora si me disculpas, papá, estoy segura que tenéis trabajo que hacer, al igual que yo.

Charlie agachó la cabeza, sabía que lo que decía su niña era verdad, pero no podía evitar cuidarla y si seguía quejándose sería peor, ya que lo haría solo por llevarle la contraria, era una cabezota y la verdad no quería que se enfadara y le dejara de hablar como lo hizo durante casi medio año cuando perdió a su mujer. Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Jacob no estaba conforme y fue su turno de hablar, pero no a Isabella, ya que sabía igual que su padre que era caso perdido.

—No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermanita porque te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

—¡Vamos, Jacob! —gritó su padre, ambos salieron por la puerta sin decir más. Bella se quedó mirando la escena, pero no podía dejar las cosas con su padre así, por lo que salió corriendo hacia la entrada y lo abrazó por detrás. Charlie suspiró y bajó los hombros dejándose abrazar por su nena, cuando lo soltó, se dio la vuelta, agarró su rostro entre sus dos manos, besó su frente y le susurro—: Cuídate, cariño, te quiero. —Bella sonrió y le dijo que lo quería también—. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que una persona que está acostumbrada a vivir en la calle no puede dejar ese estilo de vida tan fácil, tenlo en cuenta, no quiero que te sientas mal por no poder ayudarlo, no quiero que sufras y, créeme, sé de lo que hablo. —Bella bajó la mirada y asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir su padre.

En cuanto entró a la casa no vio a Edward por ninguna parte, así que siguió los ruidos y lo encontró en su habitación echando sus pertenencias en su mochila.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago, Isabella? —le preguntó, pero respondió él mismo—: Empaco mis cosas, me voy, no quiero tener problemas con la policía.

—Oh, Edward, no tienes que irte, esta es mi casa y te prometo que te dejarán tranquilo. —Se acercó, le cogió la mano y tiro de él para que la mirara a los ojos, el tocar su piel por primera vez le hizo sentir cómo se calentaba todo su cuerpo y se le coloreaban las mejillas, cuando Edward por fin la miró, continuó hablando sin soltar su mano—: Por favor Edward, por favor no me dejes sola, por favor, te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

.

.

.

Ya hacía dos meses y medio desde que Edward estaba en su casa y todo era perfecto, se llevaban estupendamente y todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Su padre y su hermano dejaron en paz a Edward, el trabajo de ambos marchaba muy bien, en fin, hacían un buen tándem, por lo cual Bella brillaba con luz propia.

Era viernes y pensaba salir con Jane al bar de Sam, no solía salir y tampoco había mucho donde escoger, ya que el bar de Sam era el único en todo el pueblo, si querías bailar la otra opción era Port Angeles, pero si bebías no tenías cómo volver. La verdad le apetecía salir un poco y tomarse alguna copa ahora sí legalmente, ya que al fin tenía la edad.

Al entrar en el bar lo primero que vio fue a Edward, estaba guapísimo con su vaquero negro y su camisa a cuadros rojos, hacía una semana lo convenció de gastarse algo de dinero en ropa y un nuevo corte de pelo, sinceramente fue una gran inversión, en cuanto él la vio le sonrió y pudo notar unas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía que lo hacían ver más atractivo. Lo saludó con la mano, él movió su cabeza a modo de respuesta y le señaló una mesa al lado del billar donde ya estaba Jane con la pesada de Kate Denali.

—Hola, chicas. —Ambas la miraron sonriendo, se les notaba que le llevaban un par de margaritas de ventaja.

—Bella, chica, pensé que ya no venías —respondió Jane.

—Bella —fue lo único que dijo Kate a modo de saludo.

—Kate, qué sorpresa.

—¿Ya ves?, me encontré con Jane, me comentó que se iban a tomar unas copas y ver al hombre más sexy de Forks, así que no me pude resistir a venir, ¿no te importa, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —Se sentó en la silla libre y continuó la conversación con las chicas.

Cuando la jarra de margaritas se acabó, decidieron pedir algo de comer y alguna jarra más, Kate se ofreció a hacer el pedido en la barra y Bella no se perdió el detalle de ésta abriendo un botón más de la camisa para dejar ver un escote profundo, en cuanto se acercó a la barra no dejó de insinuarse a Edward. Ahora recordaba por qué no le gustaba la Denali, era una ofrecida, no se cortaba un pelo, aunque lo que más rabia le dio fue ver a Edward seguirle el juego y coquetear con ella.

El resto de la noche no le prestó atención ninguna a Edward y Kate, Jane estaba coqueteando con Marco Vulturi, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo y empezó a tontear con el otro hermano Vulturi, Caius. Era un chico guapo, rubio, alto, con unos ojos azules muy bonitos, pero se lo tenía muy creído y era un pulpo el tío, aunque la verdad se lo estaba pasando muy bien aprendiendo a jugar billar, momento que aprovechaba Caius para tocar su cadera un poco, además le hacía olvidar lo que estaba pasando en la barra, y lo más importante, el porqué le importaba tanto.

Cuando se sintió un poco mareada decidió que era el momento de volver a casa, se despidió de los chicos y de Jane, rechazando ofertas de quedarse o de acompañarla. Se dirigió a la puerta, no pensaba despedirse de Edward, pero escuchó que la llamaban, se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward acercándose, le dijo que la acompañaría a casa, no le permitiría irse en ese estado sola. Pensaba quejarse, pero se lo pensó mejor y si la acompañaba a casa podía separarlo un rato de Kate, por lo que asintió y salió.

Por el camino, Edward miraba a Bella en silencio, la había visto toda la noche coqueteando con ese chico rubio de cabello largo, no le gustó nada la forma en que la miraba, sin embargo lo que le gustó aún menos fue el ver que le permitió tocarla, no era nada íntimo, pero ese cabrón no perdía oportunidad de rozarse con ella, tocarle la cara y la cadera. Justo esa noche ella tenía esa falda vaquera y la camiseta de tirantes que la hacían ver como un pecado, en cuanto la vio de pie en la puerta del bar se estremeció y el sur de cuerpo aún más fuerte con la visión de ella, por eso decidió seguirle el juego a la chica amiga de Bella, para así evitar la tentación de mirarla, batalla que perdió miserablemente; obviamente no se iba a liar con esa joven, por lo menos tenía la misma edad de Isabella o tal vez un par más, aun así seguía siendo una chiquilla. Debía de reconocer que lo tenía un poco al límite con sus insinuaciones, aunque no era ella quien realmente lo tenía en ese estado de excitación, no era de hierro y hace más de tres años que no se acostaba con nadie, pero al final logró sortear sus acercamientos y salir ileso. En cuanto vio que Bella se despedía, fue a decirle a Sam que la acompañaría a casa porque bebió un poco de más, Sam aceptó inmediatamente y le dijo que no se preocupara por volver que él se ocuparía de cerrar, le agradeció, salió a buscarla y la encontró justo saliendo. Cuando le dijo que la acompañaría pensó que se negaría, ya que si había algo que tenía Bella era mucho carácter, pero aceptó sin más.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Bella se dio la vuelta y encaró a Edward, gracias a las margaritas que bebió se sintió valiente.

—Ya puedes volver, estoy en casa perfectamente, y tú tenías a la Denali en su punto.

—Isabella, ¿qué estás diciendo? No sabes lo que dices.

—Claro que lo sé, te estoy diciendo que vayas a follarte a Kate, crees que no te vi toda la noche coqueteando con ella, la tenías a punto de caramelo. —A Edward no le gustó que hablara de ese modo y mucho menos las recriminaciones cuando ella había pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo lo mismo con el chico Vulturi.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti con Vulturi.

—Pero yo estoy en casa sola.

—Ya —dijo condescendiente—, ¿quién me dice a mí que no estás esperando a que me vaya para traerlo a casa?, tal vez por eso estás tan impaciente para que vuelva al trabajo —dijo lanzando una sonrisa burlona. Bella se sintió insultada y se acercó con la intención de darle una bofetada, pero él tenía los reflejos alerta, cogió su mano al vuelo, tirando de su brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo, estaban tan juntos que no corría el aire entre sus cuerpos, la respiración de ambos se volvió errática. Bella no aguantó más y se acercó a sus labios, besándolo con desesperación, el primer instinto de Edward fue responder el beso, se sentía en el paraíso, esta nena era deliciosa, llevaba meses volviéndolo loco y tentándolo solo con su mirada, sin embargo en un momento de cordura la separó de su cuerpo y la miró detenidamente—. No, Bella, no, esto está mal, soy mayor que tú, tienes que buscar a alguien de tu edad, además soy un vagabundo que no tiene nada que ofrecer.

La castaña lo miró un momento, primero recuperándose del beso y después de que la llamase Bella, era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella de esa manera, pero luego analizó lo que acababa de decir.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti, no me importa tu edad, de dónde vienes, ni tu pasado, no me importa nada, solo quiero estar contigo, ¿tú quieres estar conmigo? ¿No me deseas?

—Sí, pero está mal, Bella.

—No, no lo está. —Bella sonrió mirándolo, él se extrañó.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Me has llamado Bella.

—Así te llaman todos.

—Sí, pero tú no, nunca lo habías hecho y me encanta. —Diciendo eso se acercó y juntó sus labios de nuevo.

Era un beso necesitado, habían estado sufriendo de una gran tensión sexual desde hacía semanas y hasta ahora podían liberarla. Edward profundizó el beso, su lengua ingresó en la boca de Bella e instantáneamente la de la castaña salió al encuentro, sus lenguas se acariciaban y jugaban entre ellas mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Edward pasaban de la cintura de la chica a su cuello, donde agarraba su cabello y tiraba acercándola más a él; las manos de la joven bajaban por el pecho del hombre empezando a desabotonar su camisa mientras se consumían en un beso incendiario, cuando su camisa estuvo totalmente abierta, Bella se deleitó tocando el pecho y el abdomen de Edward, estaba marcado, totalmente sexy, nadie diría que cuando lo conoció estaba casi en los huesos.

Cuando Edward bajó los tirantes de la camiseta de la chica arrastró a su paso los de su sujetador, dejando sus senos al descubierto, para Edward tocar la tersa piel de Bella por poco lo volvió loco, se separó un poco y le murmuró lo mucho que le gustaba la suavidad de su piel, siguió besando, descendiendo por su mandíbula, cuando llegó a su cuello, lo chupó y lamió mientras amasaba sus senos. Las manos de Bella no se quedaban atrás, estaban en la cabeza de Edward enredadas en su cabello tirando de él para acercarlo, y por momentos para alejarlo para que volviera a su boca, le encantaba su sabor, no podía dejar de soltar gemidos bajos que hacían sonreír a Edward contra su clavícula al escuchar sus exclamaciones de placer. En cuanto llegó a su pecho se separó para poder admirar mejor esas maravillosas cumbres.

—Bella, cariño, vamos arriba, estaremos más cómodos. —Se dio cuenta que todo iba muy rápido y él no quería que fuese de esa manera, quería tomarse su tiempo, disfrutar de su cuerpo. Su petición susurrada no recibió respuesta, ya que la chica estaba totalmente entregada a los sentidos, por lo que se vio obligado a separarse más de ella. En cuanto Bella sintió que se alejaba el calor de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para verlo mirarla atentamente, se dio cuenta que le dijo algo, pero no lograba recordar qué, él lo notó y en lugar de repetir la pregunta le pidió que lo siguiera tan solo agarrándole la mano, guiándola escaleras arriba hasta la habitación.

No pasó un segundo desde que accedieron al cuarto, cuando ya tenían los labios encima el uno del otro, sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía seguir aguantándose las ganas de tocarla, besarla, poseerla aunque fuese solo una vez, mañana pondría las cosas en su lugar y le explicaría el porqué no podían volver a repetir esa experiencia, mientras tanto no quería pensar, solo sentir, sentir el cuerpo hermoso de la persona más noble que había conocido.

Bella se separó de los labios de Edward y se sacó toda su ropa bajo su atenta mirada, quedó en unas bragas blancas de corazones que le recordó lo joven y autentica que era, nada de lencería de encaje, no pudo evitar reír ante esa imagen de niña-mujer que lo tenía totalmente duro. Con una sonrisa pícara en su cara ella se le acercó y en cuanto la iba a agarrar se separó de él, así que él esperó a que se acercara de nuevo, en cuanto estuvo cerca alzó la mano para tocarla, pero Bella con otra mirada pícara en la cara y el índice en negación le dejó claro que ella quería el control, por lo que se lo cedió. Vio como lo tocaba por el pecho, dejando sus manos vagar por sus hombros, bíceps y abdomen, acercándose a besar por donde acariciaba. Edward cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer de sus labios en su cuerpo, sintió cuando abrió su bragueta e ingresó su mano tocando su miembro totalmente erecto y suspiró de placer. La observó ponerse de rodillas frente a él, quedando a la altura de su entrepierna, la observó sacarle los pantalones y bóxer, primero una pierna, luego la otra hasta quedar totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza clavando sus ojos en él y vio algo que nunca había visto en su mirada... lujuria y le encantó.

—Puedo probarte.

Edward asintió.

Sin perder el contacto visual, Bella se relamió y acercó sus labios muy lentamente a su pene, primero le dio un suave y tierno beso en el glande, para a continuación sacar su lengua y pasarla por toda la cabeza de su polla, arrancando un gemido gutural de Edward que la hizo sonreír con suficiencia por conseguir esa respuesta de él, después introdujo su longitud en su boca todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho ya que era grande, bastante grande en realidad, o al menos más que las dos que había visto antes; no era una mojigata, en la universidad tuvo un par de novios y ahora se alegraba de poder darle placer. Instintivamente Edward levantó su mano derecha enterrándola en su cabello para acercarla más y marcarle el ritmo, pero Bella quería tomar el mando por lo que se alejó sacándolo de su boca, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido en respuesta.

—Bella, no seas mala, nena. —No pudo resistirse a su petición por lo que se acercó y lo introdujo de nuevo, permitiendo que la tocara y marcara el ritmo. Bella chupaba y jugaba con su lengua disfrutando de tenerlo en su boca, degustando el sabor del líquido preseminal, nunca le había gustado hacer esto y por eso no quería sus manos en su cabeza, tuvo miedo de que forzara a entrar más en su boca, como había hecho su ex, pero no lo hizo, solo le marcó el ritmo y acarició mientras tomaba lo que podía de él—. Para, cielo, para, que no quiero acabar aún. —Agachándose, la tomó de la mano y la puso en pie—. Mi turno.

Edward le quitó las braguitas tirándolas al aire, haciendo reír a Bella con el acto, la acercó a la cama para acostarla en ella, se colocó a su lado y empezó besarla, era un beso lento, disfrutando del momento, pero en segundos se volvió incendiario. Bajó su cabeza introduciendo un pezón en su boca, chupando, lamiendo y mordisqueando, escuchando a Isabella suspirar, con su mano izquierda jugaba con el otro pezón, empezó a jugar con ambos, pasando su cabeza de lado a lado. Una de sus manos bajó para comprobar la humedad de la chica y ver si estaba preparada... y lo estaba, totalmente húmeda, por lo que introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, era delicioso sentir el calor que emanaba, no veía el momento en que ese calor lo envolviera, pero también se dio cuenta que estaba muy estrecha, por lo que metió un segundo dedo haciéndolo girar para dilatar su abertura, con la palma apretó el clítoris, haciendo jadear a Bella por aire. Ella tiró de él para acercar su boca y de nuevo volver a besarlo, tomó el mando apretándose a él y tirándolo encima suyo, bajó la mano para agarrar su eje y ponerlo en su entrada.

—Ya, Edward, ya no puedo aguantar más. —Él deseaba aguantar más y darle el mismo placer que él recibió, pero no pudo, los dos estaban en un estado de absoluto abandono, por lo que no lo pensó más y la penetró lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente en su interior creyó correrse, gimieron al unísono. Era maravilloso poder poseerla, quería marcarla como suya y no lo pensó, empezó a moverse con cadencia, acompañando sus penetraciones con besos en los labios, cuello, mandíbula, clavícula y pecho de la chica, la cual movía sus manos por su espalda y brazos, Bella estaba ardiendo, solo necesitaba un poco más para alcanzar su orgasmo, así que lo pidió—. Más —dijo jadeando.

—¿Más qué, Bella? —contestó él en el mismo estado de agitación, mientras arremetía contra su centro lánguidamente.

—Más fuerte, más rápido. —Dicho y hecho, Edward empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza y más rápido, llevándola al paraíso con un grito de placer supremo. Edward no quería correrse aún, quería disfrutar más de ese acto, por lo que bajó un poco el ritmo sin dejar de introducirse en ella. Pasados unos minutos, con los últimos coletazos de su clímax, Bella abrió los ojos y los clavó en ese par de esmeraldas que parecían que querían fundirse con los suyos. Él no podía aguantar más por lo que empezó de nuevo a acelerar el ritmo, en esa marcha violenta por conseguir correrse y con una Bella extremadamente receptiva, no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar hasta la cima. Cuando Edward sintió que se corría, bajó la cabeza al cuello de la chica para acallar sus propios gemidos, pero al encontrar esa piel tan tersa y suave no pudo evitar morderla, en el fondo lo quería, deseaba marcarla, así que hundió sus dientes en ella, la cual gritó por esa extraña mezcla de placer y dolor, cuando terminó de vaciarse en su cavidad, lamió la zona de la herida para calmar un poco el escozor.

—Lo siento, nena, no quería hacerte daño —dijo arrepentido, comenzando a levantase de encima de ella, no quería aplastarla, pero en cuanto Bella sintió que se distanciaba enroscó sus piernas en su cintura para no dejarlo ir aún.

—No, no me duele, quédate así un poco más, quiero seguir sintiéndote en mi interior.

Edward sonrió socarrón.

—Te voy a aplastar, cielo, peso mucho. —Bella gimió en protesta por dejarlo ir, pero no podía retenerlo con ella, le dolía que quisiese alejarla. Edward notó el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, aunque ella intentó ocultarlo no logró hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido. Él no quería que ella se sintiera herida, solo no quería que soportara su peso, claro que no quería separarse de ella. Así que la agarró con fuerza dándole la vuelta para que quedara encima suyo, con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y con él aún en su interior—. Mejor así, nena. —Bella suspiró, se acurrucó en su pecho sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Edward también se durmió, pensando que mañana se arrepentiría, pero ahora no, ahora quería deleitarse con lo sucedido.

Cuando Edward despertó a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que seguían en la misma posición, ninguno de los dos se había movido y tenía su erección matutina enterrada profundamente en Bella. No quería despertarla, aún no eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, por ejemplo cómo lograría dejar lo sucedido atrás si ya la deseaba de nuevo y no era porque estuviera aún en ella, no, no era por eso solamente, la deseaba desde hacía algún tiempo y después de la maravillosa noche que tuvieron no podía detenerse, creyó que se arrepentiría cuando lo pensara mejor, nada más lejos de la realidad, así que suspiró, ya no había marcha atrás. Pasaron varios minutos pero su erección no menguaba y ya estaba dolorido de aguantar, cuando sintió a Bella despertar restregándose contra él como una gatita.

—Ummm, esto sí que es un buen despertar —dijo la chica contrayendo los músculos vaginales, empezando a mover la pelvis en movimientos circulares.

—Sí, definitivamente esto es un muy buen despertar. Buenos días, nena —dijo agachando la cara para besarla en los labios mientras la agarraba de la cadera haciéndole acelerar el ritmo. No aguantaba más, no fue capaz de contenerse, con un gemido ronco se corrió en el interior de la joven, Bella sintió cómo se tensó, soltó un primer chorro de semen, sabía que se iba a quedar con las ganas ya que aún le quedaba un poco para llegar ella también al orgasmo, pero no le importó con tal de ver la cara de placer de Edward—. Lo siento, cariño, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndome.

—¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

—Te veías tan tranquila que no quise molestarte. —Bella sonrió, le dio en suave beso en los labios y se levantó de encima de él para ir al baño.

Se ducharon juntos, tocándose, sintiendo y disfrutando del estar juntos. No hablaron de nada, Bella tenía miedo que le dijese algo que no quería escuchar y Edward ya había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Cuando salieron de la ducha se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, cuando volvió la encontró aún con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, mientras con otra se secaba el cabello, no pudo resistirse y se acercó por detrás, abrazándola y besándole la parte trasera del cuello.

—Creo que te debo algo, cariño —murmuró seductoramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa, ya que no sabía de qué hablaba. Pero él no respondió, simplemente subió su mano y abrió la toalla dejándola desnuda, le dio la vuelta y besó sus labios mientras la acercaba a la cama, en cuanto la sintió detrás de ella, la hizo tenderse y empezó a besar todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban a su alcance. Chupó y lamió su cuello viendo el gran hematoma con el que la marcó, no quería causarle dolor pero no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver su marca en ella, continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones donde chupó y mordisqueó a placer, escuchando la sinfonía de gemidos que salían de Bella. Descendió por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pubis perfectamente depilado, donde besó con la boca abierta abarcando todo su coño, para él fue como probar ambrosía, su coño sabía a comida de dioses, la hizo doblar las piernas y abrirlas más para tener mejor acceso, con sus pulgares abrió la vagina de la joven y sopló en su clítoris, bajó la cabeza y lamió lánguidamente el coño de Bella haciéndola estremecer y jadear—. Edward... —dijo, pero perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir cuando Edward chupó su clítoris un poco más fuerte y le dio unos golpecitos con la lengua, bajó un poco más hasta introducir su lengua en la abertura de la joven, empezando un mete y saca con esta, Bella estiró sus manos agarrándolo de su pelo para acercarlo más—. Edward. —Él tarareó en respuesta, para que dijese lo que quería—. Oh... oh... Edward, más, por favor. —Él levantó un poco la cabeza mientras chupaba otra vez su clítoris y lo apretaba con la lengua en movimientos circulares, mientras introducía dos dedos en ella doblándolos un poco para acariciar su punto G. Sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello y cómo su coño empezaba a palpitar en sus dedos a causa de su orgasmo, por lo que miró hacia su rostro para ver a Bella con su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, su columna haciendo un arco perfecto y sus manos en puños mientras gemía su nombre. Era la vista más maravillosa del mundo. En ese momento Bella comprendió que la experiencia era un rango, esto no tenía nada que ver con estar con los chicos de su edad...

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez, desde ese día dormían todas las noches juntos, y a la semana siguiente Edward trasladó todas sus pertenencia al cuarto de Bella.

Esa mañana habían hecho el amor como siempre en esas últimas semanas, no lograban quitar sus manos del otro; al terminar le regaló a Bella una pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, era su cumpleaños, por lo que hizo que todo su día fuera especial, se gastó todo lo que había ahorrado en esos cuatro meses para comprar el regalo.

Al llegar la noche se dirigieron a cenar a casa de Charlie y fue una velada estupenda, con toda su familia reunida y la nueva integrante de esta, la pequeña Leah. Bella aprovechó la cena para comunicarle a su familia que Edward y ella eran pareja, esa noche nadie dijo nada, pero en el transcurso de la semana siguiente recibió en el trabajo la visita de su padre y hermano. Cada uno con sus teorías y reprimenda por sus actos, la verdad era que estuvieron todos los días molestándola con lo de la edad y el pasado de Edward, tuvo que luchar muchas batallas para que comprendieran que lo amaba y no pensaba dejarlo, no pensaba decírselo a Edward, no quería que él se arrepintiera y terminara la relación; aunque fue imposible ocultárselo, ya que se encargaron de hacerle las mismas visitas a él con los mismos motivos: que ella era una chica joven y merecía algo mejor, sin embargo él no se dejó amedrentar, él era un hombre, no un chiquillo caprichoso y sabía lo que quería, eso era Bella y lo que tenían ahora. Al final terminaron aceptando la relación, Bella estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward y no pensaba perderle por ningún motivo.

Para Edward ese tiempo viviendo con Bella era como estar en un sueño, se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo feliz que era, ya no sentía dolor y cuando recordaba su pasado no siempre era para sufrir, sino para recordar lo bueno de éste, reconoció que estaba enamorado de esa niña, por lo que decidió seguir con su relación y aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida.

.

.

.

Pasaron seis meses para que llegaran cambios a sus vidas, cambios que podrían destruir toda su felicidad. Bella se sentía mal constantemente, cosa que les tenía preocupados a ambos, aunque Bella intuía lo que le sucedía, por lo que ese día después del trabajo se dirigió a la farmacia y compró un test de embarazo, en cuanto llegó a casa se lo realizó, dando un resultado positivo. Se quedó en la habitación pensando cómo se lo diría a Edward, cómo se lo tomaría él, habían sido muy irresponsables, nunca se protegieron y ese era el resultado, pero la verdad era que nunca lo pensó, no tenía planeado tener hijos aún, se sentía muy joven, no obstante Edward era mayor que ella y ya tenía edad de tener hijos y una familia, sin embargo ahora no importaba nada de eso, se sentía feliz de lo que habían creado juntos. Edward no estaba en casa, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a los habitantes del pueblo con sus ordenadores y conexión a Internet, cuando su padre vio el resultado de su trabajo para otros le comentó los problemas que estaba teniendo con los ordenadores de su trabajo, así que ayudando a Charlie con un programa para la estación de policía más rápido y seguro, se ganó un poco la confianza de su padre (aunque en realidad era mucho para que le permitiera tocar algo tan importante como los ordenadores de la estación), suponía que a eso se dedicaba antes, él nunca había hablado de su pasado y ella solo dejaba que se tomara su tiempo, tenía claro que tarde o temprano se lo diría. Esa tarde cuando él llegó a casa le contó sobre el bebé, lo que de verdad no esperaba fue su reacción.

—No, Bella, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, yo no puedo tener hijos —decía en tono de súplica, rogando para que ella se retractara.

—Parece que sí puedes, porque estoy embarazada, Edward, y tú sabes que te soy totalmente fiel.

—No me refiero a eso, yo no puedo volver a pasar por esto, yo no puedo tener otro hijo.

Bella lo miró en shock, Edward tenía hijos, no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—No, ya no —contestó con lágrimas en los ojos. Bella lo entendió, él había perdido a sus hijos, lo que no sabía era cómo. Edward no podía sobrellevar esto, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo, así que cogió las llaves de casa, su chaqueta y se fue, dejando a una Bella consternada y sin saber qué hacer.

El cobrizo caminó por la carretera pensando en su vida, en lo que significaba esa noticia, no podía afrontarlo, no tenía el valor de amar otro hijo y que sucediera lo mismo. Recordó su vida anterior, mientras dejaba atrás la actual...

_***Flashback***_

A sus veinticinco años, Edward Cullen era un triunfador, había finalizado su carrera de Ingeniería en sistemas, fundando su propia empresa junto a su hermano, se acababa de casar con su novia del instituto Alice Brandon, nada podía ir mejor. Se estaba forrando con los nuevos proyectos de localizadores para tecnología móvil y sus programas espías para ordenadores, a Alice también le iba bien en su trabajo de personal shopper para gente famosa, hacían lo que más les gustaba y además les pagaban por ello. Tenían una gran casa en Santa Mónica, California. Su vida era feliz.

Después de dos años de casados, Alice lo sorprendió con la grata noticia de su embarazo, era el momento justo, todo marchaba bien, por esa época le encargaron un programa espía más desarrollado para el gobierno, desafortunadamente se enfocó en él y perdió el rumbo de sus prioridades. En el momento que Nahuel Cullen Brandon nació, trajo la alegría a su vida, su prioridad cambió, solo él era importante, él y su trabajo. Era un niño precioso, todo de su madre y muy poco de él, pero se convirtió en su razón de vivir. Su matrimonio estaba casi destruido, aun así aguantaron unos años más pensando que todo se solucionaría por el bien de su pequeño, nada más lejos de la realidad. Su trabajo cada vez era más absorbente y demandante, y Alice decidió volver al trabajo después de tres años dedicada a su hijo.

A causa de la poca atención que Edward le prestaba empezó una amistad con un cliente, Jasper Whitlock, un cantante de funk rock; la cual se convirtió en romance trayendo el final definitivo a su matrimonio. Lo que más le impactó a Edward de todo es que no sintió nada cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, no se dio cuenta cuándo dejó de amar a Alice, pero definitivamente ya no sentía amor por ella, su divorcio fue amistoso sobre todo por Nahuel, además su familia estaba muy unida a ella. Con el fin de su matrimonio pudo dedicar más tiempo a lo que verdaderamente le gustaba, consiguiendo posicionarse como la empresa líder en programas espías, localizadores, detección facial etc., etc...

Un 5 de abril de 2008 fue el comienzo de su infierno personal, celebraban el cumpleaños de su cuñada Esme con una barbacoa en su casa, era una reunión familiar en la cual estaban sus seres queridos, su hermano Carlisle, su esposa Esme con su hija Bree de trece años, su hermana Rosalie con su marido Emmett y sus gemelos Alec y Seth de cuatro años, también estaba su exmujer con su marido Jasper Whitlock, y por supuesto su pequeño de seis años Nahuel Cullen. El día era soleado como siempre en la costa de California y lo estaban pasando genial.

Todos estaban en pequeños grupo, Emmett y Jasper estaban en la piscina con los gemelos y Nahuel, las mujeres estaban hablando de la sorpresa que Carlisle le tenía a Esme para esa noche, Edward y Carlisle estaban cocinando la barbacoa, enfrascados en una discusión sobre un contrato, aun así desde su vista periférica vigilaba a su pequeño. Lo vio salir corriendo de la piscina a buscar una pelota para jugar con ella en el agua, le regañó como hacía siempre, pero al parecer su hijo no entendía que no debía correr alrededor de la piscina, y fue en ese momento que se abrió el infierno.

El niño frenó en seco cuando escuchó el regaño de su padre, con tan mala suerte que se resbaló, soltando un grito cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la alberca y terminando en el agua. Luego todo fue un caos, todos corrieron al agua, Emmett que ya estaba en ésta lo sacó de inmediato, impidiéndole tragar agua. Edward corrió hacia ellos y arrancó a su niño de los brazos de Emmett, pero el niño no reaccionaba, tenía un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza de donde salía mucha sangre, inmediatamente taponaron la herida con una toalla, él solo estaba concentrado en las vista de su pequeño, a lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de Alice y los niños que no entendían qué pasaba, a Carlisle preguntando algo, Jasper llamando una ambulancia, Esme junto con Rosalie estaban tratando de calmar los niños y apaciguar un poco el caos.

Quince minutos después llegó la ambulancia y los paramédicos comenzaron a trabajar en el niño. Edward con Alice se fueron en ella acompañando a su pequeño que seguía sin reaccionar. Detrás de ellos venía el resto de la familia, excepto Esme que se quedó en la casa con los otros niños.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital ingresaron al niño a una habitación dejando al resto de los familiares en la sala de espera, Edward no sabía qué hacer, estaba ahí de pie con la cara en blanco mientras Alice lloraba desconsolada. Una hora y quince minutos después los llamaron a una sala aparte, donde los esperaban dos médicos, uno bastante más joven que el otro, éste fue el encargado de hablar con ellos.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? —preguntó Alice desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sr. y Sra. Cullen, su hijo entró en parada cardiorrespiratoria de la cual logramos recuperarle y estabilizarlo, limpiamos y cerramos la herida en la base del cráneo, no obstante el niño no reacciona, llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente, así que le hemos revisado, practicado pruebas y se encontró una ausencia total de respuesta neurológica integrada en el encéfalo, el cerebro.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —se quejó Edward, empezando a perder la paciencia—. Hable en castellano.

El médico tomó una respiración fuerte y lo miró a los ojos.

—Su hijo tiene muerte cerebral. —Alice jadeó, Edward apretó sus manos en puños, eso no podía ser cierto, su niño no, no su niño—. ¿Entiende lo que le quiero decir?, su hijo no se recuperará.

—Tiene que hacer algo, seguro no es eso, no puede ser, tiene que haber un modo de salvarlo, por favor, por favor —rogaba Edward al médico, pero él sabía que eso no tenía solución.

—Lo siento mucho, señores Cullen. —Dicho eso, estiró el brazo entregándole una carpeta, que él recibió como un autómata—. Aquí está la autorización para retirar el soporte vital. —Lo miró pero no lograba comprender lo que decía y Alice aún no entendía de lo que hablaban, miraba de uno a otro, en su cabeza esto no era real.

—No pueden pedir una segunda opinión.

El médico asintió, sabía que no era fácil de aceptar para los familiares que aunque el cuerpo estaba con vida, el cerebro estaba muerto.

—Si es su deseo, Sr. Cullen, puede pedir ser trasladado a otro hospital con un médico de su entera confianza, o traer aquí a su médico, aunque el mejor neurólogo del país confirmará el diagnostico, no obstante está en su derecho.

Así lo hizo, buscaron una segunda opinión, no dijeron a nadie nada durante las siguientes seis horas, esperando el nuevo diagnóstico de los dos neurólogos que contactaron y llevaron al hospital, porque si lo decían en voz alta era como dar valor al diagnóstico. Hicieron más pruebas, pero todas dieron el mismo resultado.

No lo podía creer, estaba allí de pie frente a cinco médicos y todos decían que su pequeño había muerto. Le volvieron a extender la autorización para quitarle el soporte vital y la firmaron ambos como autómatas, se programó desconectarlo al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde.

—Señores Cullen, sé que están pasando el peor momento de sus vidas, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta que su hijo puede salvar muchas vidas, solo tendrían que firmar este formulario donde autorizan a donar sus órganos, así podrán salvar vidas y su hijo vivirá en cada una de esas personas a quienes ayuden. Su hijo se habrá ido, pero dejará una marca en este mundo, piensen que podrían ahorrarle este dolor que están pasando a muchos padres.

—¿Quién me ha ahorrado a mí el dolor de perder a mi hijo? Nadie, nadie, ¡nadie hizo nada por mi pequeño!, nadie, nadie, así que ahórrese su discurso, ¡nadie va a tocar a mi hijo!, ¿quedó claro? —Edward no razonaba, tenía al médico contra la pared, con sus manos en puños agarrándolo por su camisa, el dolor lo dominaba, lo soltó y le tiró los papeles. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Alice llorando, ella se abrazó a él y ambos cayeron al piso. De la boca de Alice salían una letanía de lamentos, tan alto que sus familiares, los cuales estaban en la sala de al lado, corrieron hasta ellos para encontrarlos abrazados llorando, a Alice tuvieron que aplicarle tranquilizantes. Edward se convirtió en un ente, era como si hubiese muerto junto a su hijo, Carlisle tuvo que ocuparse de todo el papeleo requerido, Edward y Alice le firmaron un poder para que pudiese hacerse cargo, ya que su hermano y su excuñada no conseguían centrase en esos asuntos.

El dolor más grande que puede existir es el dolor de un padre al perder un hijo, Alice estaba muerta en vida, su familia en general murió un poco junto con Nahuel, pero Edward y Alice murieron por completo con su bebé. Las culpas no los abandonaban, no comprendían que fue un accidente, Alice se culpaba por estar distraída, debió haber estado más pendiente de Nahuel, aunque la peor culpa era la de Edward, si no lo hubiese llamado, si lo hubiese dejado seguir, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez...

Después del funeral de su hijo se vio perdido, no podía volver a su casa, fue ahí donde sucedió todo, así que empezó a andar, hasta que llegó a Forks casi tres años después de su muerte en vida...

_***Fin del flashback***_

Edward caminó, caminó y caminó por días, meses, como lo hizo en su pasado; hasta encontrase frente a la puerta de entrada de una casa que conocía muy bien, llamó al timbre y minutos después ésta se abrió, dejando ver una adolescente de dieciséis años.

—¿Tito Edward, eres tú? ¡Papá, mamá, ha vuelto! —gritó Bree y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Fue recibido por abrazos, besos y llantos de parte de todos sus familiares y sintió paz de nuevo, volvió a sentir paz al verlos, siempre temió que si los volvía a ver solo le recordarían lo que perdió ese fatídico día, pero ver el alivio en sus hermanos al volver a tenerlo con ellos, saber que estaba bien y saliendo de su hoyo, le trajo una paz inesperada. Volvió a sentirse bien con ellos alrededor, también se ganó una gran bofetada de su hermana Rosalie, no se lo impidió, sabía que lo merecía, así que dejó que se desahogara y después lo abrazara y besara por largo rato. Les contó todo, todo lo que había vivido esos dos años y medio, les habló de Bella y el bebé, les comunicó que se volvería a ir para estar con ella y su hijo, ya había decidido que ese era su lugar y estaba cansado de huir. Habló con Alice que estaba en casi igual estado que él, no quería tener más hijos, le habló de lo buena madre que era y rememoraron todas sus vivencias con Nahuel para que ambos empezaran a sanar. Finiquitó sus negocios, puso su casa en venta y lo más importante, visitó la tumba de su hijo. Eso fue lo peor de todo, lloró, le dijo que lo extrañaba, que siempre estaría en su corazón, él era su angelito, aunque tuviera otro bebé él siempre sería una parte de él, su hijo mayor y así cerró ese círculo. Le tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, pero quería que cuando se reencontrara con Bella, con su amor, estar libre de cargas y poder contarle toda su vida, no quería ocultarle nada más.

.

.

.

En cuanto lo tuvo todo organizado, volvió a Forks. Estaba impaciente, hacía casi cinco meses que no veía a Bella, así que en cuanto llegó a casa entró despacio, esperando encontrarla en su oficina, pero no había nadie... La casa estaba totalmente sola, era como si nadie viviese ahí, todo estaba en su lugar, limpio, pero eso no evitó una opresión en su pecho. Se dirigió a la habitación pero eso fue aún más extraño, había cosas desperdigadas por toda la habitación, en su cama y en el tocador, es como si hubiesen hecho las maletas y salido corriendo. Estaba asustado, tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que se dirigió al único sitio donde le podían dar información de Bella: la estación de policía.

.

.

.

Después de que pasaron seis horas desde la partida de Edward se empezó a preocupar y fue a buscar a su padre. Le contó toda la situación y agradeció que no le dijera: "Te lo dije", por el contrario, emitió una denuncia de desaparición a nombre de Edward Masen, por este medio se enteraron de otra denuncia de desaparición a nombre de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, que tenía la misma edad y descripción física que su Edward. De ese modo conocieron las circunstancias por la cual terminó siendo un vagabundo, el dolor de la pérdida de Edward y cómo se desestabilizó mentalmente para pasar de ser un ingeniero exitoso a un sin hogar.

Lloró durante días por el dolor de Edward, por su pérdida, lloró como si fuese suya; sufrió porque la hubiese dejado, pero en el fondo sabía que él iba a volver, lo sabía, sin embargo a veces no podía controlar su pepito grillo diciéndole que no volvería. Todo se le juntó, el dolor y la pena junto con las hormonas propias de su estado, eso la hacía tener sus ojos permanentemente rojos.

El embarazo no iba como debía y se sentía muy mal todo el tiempo. Cuando pasó de la doceava semana y seguía sintiéndose mal fue al médico, que le detectó una insuficiencia renal crónica fase cinco, la descubrieron gracias al embarazo, porque ella no lo había notado, fueron los síntomas del embarazo los que sacaron a la luz los síntomas y ya estaba muy avanzada. La empezaron a controlar más y tener más cuidado con su embarazo y el bebé, ya que estaba en riesgo de aborto involuntario, aparte de eso cada vez se sentía peor y empezó a estar mal todo el tiempo. En una prueba rutinaria, a las veinticuatro semanas de gestación, le detectaron diabetes gestacional, eso, unido a su poliquistosis renal, le hizo empeorar rápidamente sus riñones. La tuvieron que ingresar de urgencia y estaba pegada constantemente a una máquina de hemodiálisis, pero todo era poco si su bebé iba a nacer bien, lo malo es que últimamente sus riñones fallaban más y más. La pusieron en la lista de espera para ser receptora de donante de riñón, estaba primera en la lista, pero aunque llegara, no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro la vida de su bebé. Aún le quedaban dos meses más para que el bebé naciera, en ese momento podrían disponer de su cuerpo para la cirugía, todo esto suponiendo que, llegado el momento, se encuentre un donante. Todo el pueblo se había hecho las pruebas, pero nadie era compatible, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

.

.

.

Edward ingresó en el Seattle Grace Hospital con el corazón en un puño. Después de salir de la casa de Bella se dirigió a la estación de policía, donde se le informó que el jefe Swan había tomado una excedencia, ya que su hija estaba enferma, pensó que moriría en ese momento, no sabía qué le pasaba a Bella y a su hijo, o si aún estaba embarazada o perdió al bebé. Salió corriendo a casa de Sue, pero no había nadie ahí, así que fue a la de Jacob, Nessie le contó lo que sucedía y dónde se encontraban todos, ella no podía estar ahí ya que Leah aún era muy pequeña y no tenía con quién dejarla durante tanto tiempo. Cogió el coche que Ness le presto para conducir hasta Seattle.

Cuando preguntó en el mostrador, le indicaron la habitación de Bella, pero cuando cruzó el pasillo vio a Charlie llorando, recargado en Sue que lo abrazaba y consolaba, ante esa imagen se temió lo peor, corrió hacia ellos para preguntar qué sucedía. Charlie no se podía creer que él estuviese ahí, había vuelto tal y como dijo su hija, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca se abrazó a él, Edward no comprendía lo que sucedía, se temía lo peor, tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde. Cuando le preguntó por Bella y el bebé, Charlie lo tranquilizó y le dijo que su niña era una luchadora, que seguía luchando; quiso saber entonces por qué lloraba, el padre de Bella le explicó a grandes rasgos que hacía unos minutos había tenido una reunión con la administración del hospital, los cuales le detallaron que los gastos del tratamiento de Bella superaban su seguro médico y que ya no cubriría mucho más después del parto, le enseñaron las cifras, no alcanzaban para pagar el trasplante en el momento que tuviesen que practicarle la cirugía (si es que aparecía un donante), le dieron datos de instituciones que ayudaban en esos casos, pero aun así no llegaban, solo cubrían un treinta por ciento del valor total, él no tenía nada, todo se había ido con la enfermedad de Renée y ahora les pasaba esto. Estaba pensando en vender la casa de Bella y cuando estuviera recuperada llevarla a casa de Sue, además de finiquitar su fondo de pensiones, junto con el de Jacob que no era mucho, aun con todo eso les seguía faltando el veinticinco por ciento, también le contó que habló con Sam hacía un rato, e iban a hacer una colecta en el pueblo. Pero tenía miedo de perder a su niña si no había posibilidad de encontrar un donante. Edward en un primer momento pensó que Charlie le daría un puñetazo o le impediría ver a Bella, en ninguno de los escenarios que había imagino se esperaba lo que pasó, así que tranquilizó a Charlie porque sabía lo que él estaba pasando, había vivido algo parecido a eso, aunque lo suyo fue peor; por lo que lo reconfortó y le dijo que él correría con todos los gastos que Bella necesitase, él tenía dinero y esa era definitivamente la mejor inversión que haría en su vida.

Después de dejar a Charlie, entró a la habitación para encontrar a Bella sonriendo de las bromas de Jacob que estaba enfrente de ella gesticulando. No podía creer que esa era su Bella, estaba demacrada, más delgada, con muchas ojeras, se veía mal. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, después bajó la mirada y vio el protuberante vientre de siete meses de embarazo, ella tenía su mano apoyada en él y lo acariciaba de manera ausente, era algo mecánico, pero era una imagen hermosa a pesar de todo.

Bella lo sintió antes de verlo, alzó su mirada a la puerta para encontrarlo ahí de pie, ella sabía que volvería, sonrió más grande por lo que Jacob se fijó en qué veía su hermanita para ponerle esa hermosa sonrisa... Edward, claro, solo él y el bebé podían ponerle esa expresión en la cara. Se levantó para salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos, sabía que debían hablar, pasó por el lado de Edward y le palmeó el hombro. El cobrizo no sabía qué pasaba, tal vez era por la enfermedad de Bella, pero todos estaban siendo muy amables con él, aun sabiendo que se portó como un cerdo con Bella, dejándola en el peor momento posible; sin embargo eso no era lo importante en ese momento, ya hablaría con ellos después, ahora su prioridad era su niña de ojos chocolates y ganarse su perdón.

—Hola —susurró su chica, la madre de su hijo

—Bella, cariño —contestó acercándose a ella, se inclinó y dejó un beso en su frente—. Perdóname, amor, por favor perdóname, me asusté, lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

—No importa, Edward, está olvidado, ya te perdoné hace mucho —respondió agarrando su mano para ponerla en su vientre, cosa que él hizo encantado, y sintió a su bebé moverse. **N**o pensó que volvería a vivir algo así, recordó cómo fue con Nahuel y sonrió, ya no le dolía—. Siente, también está feliz de que estés con nosotros.

—Bella, tengo que contarte todo, quiero que sepas quién soy, no quiero volver a ocultarte nada...

—Shhhh, ya lo sé, lo sé todo —lo interrumpió ella—. Cuando desapareciste papá puso una denuncia de desaparición y apareció otra con todos los datos similares, así que investigó y descubrió la verdad, tu verdad —dijo apenada, ya que debería haber sido él quien le contara su historia.

—Ah, vaya, eso me ahorra muchas disculpas, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó, ahora acercando su mano a su rostro para que la acariciara.

—La verdad pensé que entre tu padre y tu hermano me molerían a golpes.

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, eso estuvo cerca, hasta que supieron tu historia, en cuanto se pusieron en tu lugar lo olvidaron todo, ellos son padres y harían cualquier cosa por sus hijos.

Hablaron durante mucho rato, Edward le contó que volvió a casa y habló con su familia, solucionó todo lo de su pasado, cerrando ese capítulo de su vida; Bella por su parte le contó sobre el avance del embarazo y la enfermedad.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo, Bella, estás muy joven, ¿por qué tus riñones fallan? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Es una enfermedad hereditaria, la heredé de mi madre. Nunca te he hablado de ello, pero quiero decirte todo, ya que tú estabas dispuesto a contarme tus secretos.

»La poliquistosis renal (PQR) se transmite de padres a hijos, es hereditaria, generalmente como un rasgo autosómico dominante. Si uno de los padres es portador del gen, sus hijos tienen un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de padecer el trastorno. Mi madre lo tenía, vivió ocho años con ella, pero la enfermedad siguió empeorando hasta que necesitó un donante, mas no se encontró a nadie compatible y nunca llegó el tan anhelado regalo, a mí no me permitieron hacer la prueba de compatibilidad porque tenía quince años y los menores de edad no pueden donar sus órganos, ya que aún no se han desarrollado. Cuando mamá murió, culpé a papá por no permitirme hacer las pruebas y salvar a mamá, en mi mente y corazón yo era compatible, les odié a él y a Jacob por no hacer nada para ayudarla, eso, mezclado con mis hormonas adolescente, hizo que no le dirigiera la palabra a ninguno de los dos durante meses, además de irme a vivir a casa de los Black, los mejores amigos de mis padres; hasta que mi padre apareció un día en la casa, ya estaba harto de mis caprichos, me llevó al hospital donde me hicieron unas pruebas, luego compararon los resultados con los de mi madre y dio como resultado que no éramos compatibles, así que le pedí perdón y volví con él a casa.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento, sé el dolor de perder a tus padres, mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años y mi madre cuando tenía veintiséis —le contó él con empatía—. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿por qué si tu madre estuvo enferma durante ocho años, hasta estar realmente mal, cómo es que a ti te ha pasado todo esto en cuestión de meses?

—A mamá se lo descubrieron en una visita rutinaria al médico, y fue diagnosticado en su fase inicial, fase uno; por el contrario a mí no se me detectó hasta que ya estaba muy avanzado, eso, más las complicaciones del embarazo, está acelerando el desenlace.

.

.

.

Por fin Bella había dejado que les dijeran el sexo del bebé, ya que no había querido saberlo hasta que estuviese con Edward, fue una gran alegría saber que sería varón, aunque les daba igual lo que fuera con tal de que estuviera sano, pero en cuanto se hicieron a la idea de un niño se alegraron mucho, sobre todo Charlie y Jacob que ya hasta tenían su nombre.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y cada vez Bella estaba peor, había momentos que parecía que no alcanzaría a llevar a término su embarazo, pero ella seguía luchando. Edward se tuvo que hacer fuerte y afrontar todo eso siendo el apoyo incondicional de Bella, se podía decir que vivía en el hospital junto con ella. Sobre la semana treinta y cinco, Bella ya no parecía ella, su cuerpo ya no funcionaba bien, quería decirle algo a Edward pero él no quería escucharla, sin embargo ella ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba comiendo un bocadillo cuando la escuchó hablar, él llevaba todo el día raro e irascible, no sabía por qué, así que lo dejó pasar, pero aun así tenían que hablar.

—Edward, quiero hablar contigo y quiero que me escuches. —Se quedó mirándola, sabía de lo que quería hablar y él no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo—. Por favor, es importante para mí, amor, por favor escúchame. —No podía negarle nada y menos si se lo pedía de esa manera, así que asintió—. Ven, acércate. —Y así lo hizo, sentándose a un lado en su cama, sosteniendo su mano. Bella comenzó a hablar—: Quiero que me prometas que si no lo consigo, nunca más te irás lejos de nuestro hijo, que te quedarás aquí, cerca de Charlie y Jacob, que no los separarás del bebé, que nunca lo vas a abandonar aunque te veas superado por la situación. También quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de ellos, Charlie necesitará apoyo, que te encargarás de estar pendiente en todo momento de nuestro hijo, le harás revisiones periódicas para evitar llegar a donde me encuentro ahora, y que cuando sea mayor él mismo se haga cargo de su salud y del riesgo que tiene, Jacob y yo no prestamos atención a esto y heme aquí, por favor prométemelo, Edward. —Ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te lo prometo, te prometo que nunca más me iré y os dejaré, te prometo cuidar la salud de ambos y ayudar a Jacob y Charlie en todo, pero esto es innecesario porque te recuperarás, ya lo verás.

—Edward...

—Está bien, te prometo que si no lo consigues lo haré, te lo prometo, Bella, te lo prometo, pero tú debes prometerme que lucharás hasta el final, porque te amo, Bella, y si te pasa algo moriré de dolor. Sé que no te lo he dicho antes, pero eso no quiere decir que te ame menos, solo que soy un cobarde y no era capaz de decírtelo.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, te amo con mi vida y no eres un cobarde, porque si tú lo eres yo también lo soy, porque tampoco te lo había dicho, aunque lo siento desde la primera vez que cenaste en casa. —Se besaron lento, suave, demostrando con sus caricias todo lo que había en sus corazones.

Esa misma noche el capellán del hospital los casó, siendo Charlie y Sue sus padrinos, necesitaban que cuando su hijo naciera su padre tuviese todos los derechos sobre él por si Bella no lo conseguía. Más tarde esa madrugada, exactamente a las cuatro, nació Gabriel Cullen Swan, era 5 de abril del 2012, fue un parto por cesárea, peso tres kilos cuatrocientos gramos, totalmente sano, no obstante lo mantuvieron en incubadora al ser prematuro. Para su madre era la cosita más hermosa que había visto nunca, con su piel sonrosada y su pelo cobrizo, era todo lo contrario a Nahuel, era todo él y muy poco de su madre, aunque Edward deseaba que se pareciera a Bella. Era una ironía que el día que perdió un hijo naciera otro, ahora esa fecha no podía ser solo un día de dolor sino también un día de alegría, porque ¿acaso había algo más hermoso que ver cómo has creado una vida, un pedacito de ti mismo, que ahora será el incentivo para seguir adelante y luchar por su felicidad? Para Bella saber que su bebé estaba sano era la mejor noticia del mundo, lo único que la hacía sentirse mal era no poder amamantarlo, pero tenía que empezar a utilizar medicación para su enfermedad.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que nació Gabriel, Bella seguía empeorando, ya la diálisis no hacía mucho y lo único que la animaba a seguir luchando era Edward y su hijo. Ese día Edward había decidido llevar a su hijo a ver a su madre, últimamente notaba a Bella muy baja de moral y necesitaba que continuara luchando hasta que llegara ese riñón. Cuando Bella abrió sus ojos vio la imagen más hermosa del mundo, Edward estaba sentado en un sillón frente a su cama con su hijo en brazos, Charlie y Jake estaban cada uno a un lado de Edward haciéndole carantoñas a Gabriel.

—Es la mejor imagen que me puedo encontrar al despertar, todos los hombres de mi vida juntos. —Los cuatro levantaron la cabeza para mirarla, hasta Gabriel que ya conocía la voz de su madre, inmediatamente después de eso Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y no los volvió a abrir...

.

.

.

Esto no podía estar pasando, Bella acababa de sufrir una crisis, el médico les informó que ya nada se podía hacer, estaban esperando el desenlace final: un fallo multiorgánico. Él estaba destruido, no podía perderla, ella era el amor de su vida, el resto de las personas no estaban mucho mejor. Unas horas más tarde llegó Sue con Ness y Jane, allí estaba la gente que la quería. Edward no pudo aguantar manteniendo la compostura delante de ellos y se dirigió a la capilla del hospital, no era creyente, sin embargo desde que se enteró de la enfermedad de Bella no había parado de orar, arrodillado frente el púlpito rogó por un milagro.

—Sé que nunca he sido creyente, sé que he cometido errores, sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero estoy aquí frente a ti para pedirte un milagro, para pedirte que Bella obtenga su donación, te lo suplico, por favor. Tal vez yo no merezca un milagro pero ella sí, ella es buena, la persona más noble que he conocido, es un alma bondadosa que se lleva a un indigente a su casa y le tiende su mano para ayudarlo a salir del hoyo donde estaba metido. Señor, por favor, dale un milagro, Gabriel la necesita, Charlie la necesita, Jacob, yo la necesito, te doy mi vida por la suya, yo ya he vivido y he desperdiciado parte de ésta, ella es una chica joven, una niña aún, solo tiene veintidós años, yo ya estoy mayor, ya he vivido, he disfrutado de un hijo maravilloso como lo fue Nahuel y he tenido la infinita dicha de conocer a otro, Gabriel es un regalo que no me merecía y aun así lo he recibido. Señor, perdóname, perdona mis pecados, perdóname por las vidas que pude haber salvado y desperdicié, pido perdón a ellos y a sus familias por mi egoísmo, sé que no tengo excusa, se me ofreció la oportunidad de salvar a otros niños como mi hijo y la desperdicié, Señor, perdóname, pero estaba herido y no podía ver más allá, ahora que estoy del otro lado sé el daño que causé y te pido perdón. Te pido que me tomes a mí en su lugar para expiar mis culpas, solo un milagro puede salvarla, Señor —rogó llorando.

Cuando terminó, salió de la capilla y entró en la sala de espera, vio a todos llorando, Jacob y Charlie estaban de rodillas abrazados llorando y sus mujeres los sostenían arrodilladas también, y recordó cuando vivió una situación similar y cómo se abrazaba al cuerpo de Alice, al igual que lo hacían ellos. Se dio la vuelta con el corazón roto, volviendo a culparse por lo sucedido, por no haber recibido su milagro. Tomó su móvil y llamó a la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces, a la cuarta fue contestado por una voz adormilada.

—Carlisle... —dijo llorando.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa, Edward, qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? —Carlisle escuchó el sollozo de su hermano pequeño y se le estrujó el corazón.

—Carlisle, murió, Bella murió.

Él había estado informado de todo lo que sucedía con la mujer de su hermano, ya que antes de partir le había hecho prometer a Edward que se mantendría en contacto, cuando nació su sobrino toda la familia viajó a conocerlo, hasta su exmujer y su actual marido, ellos se habían convertido en una piña. Suspiró con pesar de que su hermano tuviese que volver a sufrir una pérdida y se preocupó por la estabilidad mental de su éste, no quería que volviera a huir.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora, es mi culpa, Carlisle, es mi culpa.

—No digas eso, Edward, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es de esa maldita enfermedad.

—Sí, es mi culpa, es el karma, lo estoy pagando por no donar los órganos de Nahuel cuando el médico me lo preguntó, me enfadé con él y casi lo golpeo, pero solo el pensar que le lo abrirían y le sacarían sus órganos me enfureció, y ahora estoy pagado por desperdiciar esas vidas —susurró ahogado en llanto.

Carlisle nunca se imaginó que su hermano tenía esos pensamientos, si lo hubiese sabido habría hablado con él mucho antes.

—Pues entonces puedes estar seguro que no te están castigando por eso, porque no se desperdició ninguna vida.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —decía mientras lloraba sentado en el suelo.

—Claro que sé de qué hablo, Edward, no se perdió ninguna vida, yo me encargué de que esa autorización para donar los órganos de mi sobrino fuese firmada por ti, ¿recuerdas el poder que firmaron Alice y tú para cederme los derechos sobre la disposición de todo lo relacionado con el funeral de Nahuel? —No sabía qué trataba de decir su hermano, pero vagamente recordaba ese hecho, así que susurró en aceptación—. Pues la autorización iba entre ellos, así que la firmaste, ya no te culpes por ese hecho, porque sí salvaste vidas. —Carlisle era una persona muy consciente de las vidas que se pueden salvar gracias a los donantes anónimos, tenía un compañero de universidad el cual salvó su vida gracias a eso—. No te preocupes por nada, Edward, vamos para allá.

.

.

.

Tenía la vista clavada en el jardín trasero de su renovada casa, estaban todos ahí reunidos, los Cullen, los Swan, los Whitlock, los McCarty y por supuesto los Cullen-Swan. Hacía diez años había vuelto a nacer gracias a un donante anónimo, una persona que dejó este mundo, pero no del todo, porque quedaron pequeñas muestras de bondad dentro de los cuerpos de personas que lo necesitaban para seguir su camino. Hoy, como cada quince de agosto, estaban todos aquí para celebrar su vuelta a la vida, su segundo nacimiento. Estaba apoyada en el árbol de roble que había plantado en el patio de su casa en honor a su donante anónimo, cada año en esa fecha ponía un farolillo alumbrando en honor a esa vida que se fue pero que aún continuaba en este mundo. Dirigió su mirada a su marido que tenía en brazos a su pequeña Sofía de cinco años, él sintió su mirada y le sonrió, cómo lo amaba, él era su milagro, él y todos los que estaban ese día en su patio celebrando la vida. Le alegraba particularmente que la exmujer de Edward estuviese ahí con su pequeña Ava, hacía un par de años que no la veía y el que volviese le alegraba, le alegraba saber que estaba bien y feliz, a Edward también le alegraba volver a ver a una Alice hiperactiva como en el pasado y no esa mujer vacía y sin vida, muerta por dentro, pero esa pena de su corazón no se iría, siempre estaría ahí, al igual que la de él. Sin embargo para Isabella era una visión hermosa de verdad, todos juntos como una gran familia feliz. _Gracias, donante anónimo, gracias por la vida que dejaste en mí,_ susurró Bella.

Edward se acercó a su mujer y le susurró un: "Te amo" al oído, ella se dio la vuelta, besó sus labios y le susurró un: "Yo también te amo", luego besó la frente de su pequeña y se volvió hacia el roble. El hombre aún no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su pequeña Bella estaba ahí, agachada junto a su árbol con Gabriel al lado colocando el farol, dando las gracias a su donante y su familia por devolverle la vida. Por lo general solía hacerlo sola, pero desde que Gabriel se enteró bien de la historia de su nacimiento y con siete años fue consciente de que pudo perder a su madre, siempre la acompañaba en ese ritual, era el niño de mamá. En algún momento todos pasaban por ahí para darle las gracias por la vida, no solo ese día de celebración, sino cuando sentían que lo necesitaban, obviamente los que más permanecían al lado del árbol eran Charlie, Jacob y Edward, él siempre pasaba por ahí cuando todos dormían para agradecer su milagro. Pensar que la creyó perdida...

.

.

.

Cuando terminó su llamada se quedó tirado en el suelo llorando, así lo encontró Sue que le preguntó qué hacía ahí, por qué no estaba dentro compartiendo la alegría de que tenían un donante. Era una pobre chica que falleció en un accidente de tráfico, eso fue lo único que lograron averiguar, querían saber más para poder dar las gracias a su familia, pero las normas no lo permitían, lo único que pudieron hacer fue una carta que sería entregada a los familiares, sin embargo no se permitía nombres y lugares. Prepararon un sobre con quince cartas, hasta los niños de la guardería enviaron dibujos, se lo entregaron a la junta del hospital para que lo hicieran llegar a la familia del donante; en respuesta recibieron cuatro, una para Bella, y las otras para Charlie, Jacob y Edward, donde les deseaban una vida feliz y plena en honor al "Milagro" como llamaban todos al donante. No entendía lo que decía, él los vio a todos llorando arrodillados; Sue le explicó que estaban llorando de felicidad y que estaban arrodillados porque estaban dando una oración por el alma del donante y agradeciéndole. Era una dicótoma entre la felicidad y la tristeza, la felicidad por recuperar a Bella y la tristeza por el modo en que obtendría esa ayuda... con la pérdida de una vida.

Después todo fue muy rápido, ingresaron a Bella al quirófano, así que no descansaron enseguida, todavía tenía que superar la cirugía y luego la aclimatación del órgano y esperar que no lo rechazara al final, pero todo salió bien. Pasaron meses hasta que Bella estuvo restablecida totalmente, pero todo eso mereció la pena por tenerla aún con él. Luego le hizo otro regalo, su pequeña princesa, y hacía unas semanas le dio la noticia de que llegaría otra bendición a su casa. Se sentía mayor para otro bebé, pero ella aún era joven y un hijo era siempre una bendición, otro hijo para alegrar sus días. Aunque nunca estaría tranquilo con su salud y aún menos durante los embarazos, no obstante tenía toda la atención médica que necesitase. Había vuelto a trabajar en lo que le gustaba, para la empresa de su hermano, pero desde casa y siempre primando su familia antes que todo la demás. Ahora, después de todo, podía decir que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Dio gracias por la mujer que amaba, por sus hijos, por toda su familia y, muy especialmente, por haber podido disfrutar de Nahuel aunque fuese por corto tiempo.

"_Gracias por la vida, gracias por mi milagro"._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a mi tío Celso Perea, que falleció en Colombia el día 20 de mayo del 2011 esperando un trasplante de pulmón.**_

* * *

_**Este OS fue el ganador de los 10000 miembros del grupo FFAD, categoría virgen, quiero agradecer a las personas que me votaron, y a las que lo leen por primera vez, bienvenidas y gracias por leer. También le quería agradecer a Leticia Eugenia que fue mi beta durante el concurso.**_


End file.
